


Defying Gravity

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can find comfort in solitude, but can't hide away from Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: hammock

Jim closed his eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh. Shaded from the sun by leaves and rocked by the wind, far from the commotion and cacophony of the city he could finally get some rest. He moved his leg and the hammock swung a bit harder. Perfect.

James liked swinging in the hammock; it was like floating in the air, like defying gravity. When he was a child, his mother made him a small, colourful hammock and his father hung it securely between the two old apple trees growing near their house. Young Jimmy would spend hours sitting in it, playing with his ragdoll and wooden animal figurines. He missed it in London, so when he found a quiet spot in the old orchard surrounding the Moran estate, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. Since then every time they visited Sebastian’s parents, Jim would disappear as soon as possible, quickly heading to his spot. Toeing off his shoes, he would climb into his hammock and swing until he felt all the stress and frustration being washed away.

The feeling of someone grabbing him by his foot made him jump. Sitting up slightly, James lifted his hat and looked up.

‘Hi,’ Sebastian smiled slightly, caressing Jim’s leg, the one hanging outside the hammock, ‘Did I startle you?’

‘No,’ Jim lent back and let the hat fell over his eyes, ‘not even a bit. What brings you here?’ He asked after a moment.

‘Mother says that the lunch will be served in an hour.’

James gave a small, acknowledging nod.

‘Is that all?’ He mumbled.

Seb’s hand moved from Jim’s ankle to his knee.

‘Just checking up on you,’ the blond said softly, ‘I don’t like when you’re alone.’

Jim sighed. Of course he was checking up on him; his overprotective, always alerted Sebastian.

‘I know,’ he breathed out, ‘I’m sorry, I need this.’

Seb didn’t reply this time, but Jim could picture him in his mind, nodding his head in acknowledgement. The silence stretched for so long that James was sure his friend walked away, when he felt a soft pair of lips pressing delicately against his.

‘I understand,’ Sebastian whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Jim’s lips, ‘I won’t say a word, I promise, just let me stay here with you, James.’

‘S-sure,’ he replied, a bit ashamed of the way his voice cracked. He could feel the hammock dipping as Seb sat down, putting Jim’s legs over his lap. The hammock swung a bit, calming him down. Or maybe it was the warmth of Sebastian’s body? James couldn’t say. And, to be honest, he didn’t care.


End file.
